


After all of this

by Halfn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn
Summary: If you have any requests, here's my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/halfnsworld





	After all of this

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, here's my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/halfnsworld

"Keith." He turned around at the sound of Lance's voice calling him. Lance was wearing his colour coded Galaxy Garrison uniform and he looked good in it. He walked over to Keith, being met halfway by the man himself.  
"I just. Wanted to give you these." He took two familiar looking gloves out from his pocket and held them out towards their owner.  
"I grabbed them before we, umm, I don't remember the word, but when we had to leave the castle, and I thought you'd might like them back." Lance looked almost, embarrassed? He still held a soft smile on his face despite the fact.  
"Thank you, Lance." Keith grabbed the gloves and smiled, putting them on, "Thought I'd lost them for good."  
"Lucky your sharpshooter is here to save the day."  
"Someone has do it, right?" He looked up at the other who blushed back at him, only a slight taint on his cheeks.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You already did." Keith smirked as Lance rolled his eyes at him.  
"I just... after all of this is over, would you like to go out with me?" He looked at Keith's shoulder as he asked this, scared to meet his eyes, fiddling with his own hands.  
"I've been meaning to ask for a while now, but it's never really been the right time I guess." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "And if this goes wrong or anything happens... I just wanted you to know how I feel, in case... you know." He gulped.  
"Nothing is going to go wrong, we've made ot this far, the odds are on our side." Keith put his hand on Lance's arm to still it, "You're fretting." Lance huffed at that, "Well it's not every day I ask out my hot headed, pretty leader is it?"  
"Maybe it should be..." They looked at each other, appreciating the quiet room and the alone time they finally got.  
"I would love to go out with you." Keith gave the brunette a genuine smile, hand still on the others arm, but stared to move up to his shoulder carefully resting it there. "Just don't pull any Captain America shit, cause I'll find you, unfreeze you and fight you." He halfheartedly glared at Lance who groaned and moved his hand to hold it over Keith's on his shoulder. "Way to ruin a moment. Besides we'd totally be Steve and Bucky, not Steve and Peggy." Soft smiles were exchanged once more, "We should get going..." Lance said, "Shiro said something about something, a meating maybe, but it sounded important."  
Lance lowered their hands as they sarted to walk towards the maybe meating Shiro had been talking about, hoping for the best for the future.


End file.
